logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
McDonald's (East and West Cybersland)/History
The first Cyberslandian McDonald's opened in in October 1982. Until said month in said year, McDonald's was banned from opening a location in both Cyberslands (due to health reasons). John Sprinkles, the man who had the ban put in place, learned from his mistake and became head of the Cyberslandian unit. The first branch was (and still is) located next door to the Beach Souvenir Shop of Beach Klaxon in Beach Klaxon, West Cybersland. In the wake of a controversy over importing French fries to the Cyberslands, McDonald's Corporation had CyberBurger Restaurants, Inc. build a plant to manufacture french fry ingreidents in the Cyberslands at a cost of $5 million US. Some branches are kosher, because of the large Hebrew population in the region of New Tel Aviv, West Cybersland. In the same year, the Cyberslandian division created what they call a "Happy Kids" meal, which contains a main item (typically a hamburger, cheeseburger, or small serving of Chicken McNuggets), a side item (french fries, apple slices, or a macaron), and a drink (milk, juice, or a soft drink). John Sprinkles gave mentions to roving reporter Zack Brickham of WCT1 News that planned names for the Happy Kids meal were "Little Feast", "Bag for Juniors", and "Junior Lunch". In 1994, the Tau/Cybersland Border Junction Station branch aroused controversy when the restaurant installed a McDonald's sign in front of TNR #2929 (the first EMD SD40-2 to arrive in Tau, in 1980). Bereaved families and railroad historians claimed this blocked the famous SD40-2. The sign was later moved to the parking lot of said train station. In 1995, gangsters from Sunnyville attacked the Beach Klaxon location, knocking over cash registers and setting the playplace on fire. However, an employee tackled them, and put out the fire. The gangsters were later arrested and the playplace and cash registers were repaired. One of the gangsters currently works as a frycook at the Beach Klaxon location. By coincidence, a McDonald's now occupies the gangsters' base. In May 1996, McDonald's introduced the Arch Deluxe and on September 26, 1996, McDonald's introduced the Crispy Chicken Deluxe, the Grilled Chicken Deluxe, and the Fish Filet Deluxe to replace the McChicken, the McGrilled Chicken Classic, and the Filet-O-Fish (all three latter sandwiches were brought back on January 1, 1998). Also, on September 26, 1996, McDonald's in East and West Cybersland ended its relationship with Coca-Cola, opting to sell Pepsi products instead. From 1996 to 1998, McDonald's restaurants sold the Triple Cheeseburger, a sandwhich with three beef patties and three cheese slices. To promote the sandwhich, a edited version of a McDonald's commercial that aired in Austraila in the late 90's (using the "Good food, great prices" branding instead of the "Only McDonald's" branding and with the Austrailan voice-over redubbed by US sport commentator Scott Douglas) (the original version can be seen here) aired on television screens across East and West Cybersland. It was brought back later on in 1998 as a permanent menu item as part of the "Food's hot and ready!" branding. In 2003, the sandwhich had it's first commercial in years, featuring videos of people having fun and videos of the sandwhich. In 1997, McDonald's opened its long-awaited branch in the city of Neuvo Alanta, West Cybersland. The restaurant was near the border with New Alanta, Tau, and Little Atlanta, Tau, northeast of Tiggle-town, and the menu was bilingual, in English, Hungarian, Russian, and Polish. From June 1997 until October 1997, McDonald's restaurants sold the Tex-Mex sandwich, a sandwich with two beef patties, mushrooms, lettuce, tomatoes, and BBQ sauce. To promote that sandwich, an edited version of a McDonald's commercial that aired in Quebec in 1995 (using the "Good food, great prices" branding and jingle instead of the "J'M" branding and jingle and with the Canadian French voice-over dubbed and translated by US actor and narrator Morgan Freeman) (the original version can be seen here) aired on television screens across East and West Cybersland. The Tex-Mex sandwich was then brought back as a permanent menu item in October 2003 as part of the "i'm lovin' it" campaign with only one commercial to promote the sandwich, featuring videos of people having fun (used in other McDonald's commercials at that time) along with videos of the sandwich. On December 27, 1997, McDonald's and the Cyberslandian government joined forces to create a one-time promotional stunt as part of a marketing campaign in which the Cyberslandian government ordered all of the McDonald's restaurants in East and West Cybersland to be temporarily closed from 12:01 a.m. on December 27, 1997 to 11:59 p.m. on December 31, 1997, just so that the government could happily prepare for the return of the McChicken, the Filet-O-Fish, and the McGrilled Chicken Classic. Shortly after that at 6:00 p.m. on December 31, 1997, all other restaurants in East and West Cybersland joined on that campaign's one-off stunt organized by McDonald's and the Cyberslandian government followed suit, forcing employees to spend time with their friends and families and to celebrate the start of the New Year. When the Cube Drop (consisting of a shining cube falling down a tower's spire to start the New Year every year since December 1903) happened at downtown Cellblock City in East Cybersland and when the Pyramid Drop (consisting of a shining pyramid falling down a tower's spire to start the New Year every year since December 1949) happened at downtown Blue Bell Town in West Cybersland simultaneously to end 1997 and start 1998, the Cyberslandian McDonald's restaurants and all other restaurants in the Cyberslands reopened their doors. Immediately afterward, the Filet-O-Fish, McChicken, and McGrilled Chicken Classic Sandwiches were all brought back after being discontinued two years ago. In 1998, McDonald's decided to barbecue burgers on experimental Pepsi-powered fryers instead of regular fryers. This represented a shift in McDonald's policy, which previously required uniformity at all the locations. In the wake of this decision, coke-powered frying equipment was installed at the restaurants. In 1999, an ad featuring the Simpsons was made for a special sale, available only in the Cyberslands. The ad involved Homer buying a family pack (consisiting of two Happy Kids meals, two Arch Deluxes, and a pizza) with a 2-liter of Crystal Pepsi. Homer, not realizing that the bottle of Crystal Pepsi is free along with the family pack, is afraid he's stealing it when he isn't charged for the bottle. At the end, Homer comes home, scared, but he is comforted by Grandpa and they eat the family pack as a family. In 2001, McDonald's opened it's Nickstone, New Tel Aviv, West Cybersland location. It was located inside of a vacant part of a Toys "R" Us toy store, rebuilt for more space (the restaurant was part of the rebuild into a 2001 opened US store design). Beginning in July 2001, McDonald's introduced the Awesome Deluxe Preteen Meal, a version of the Happy Kids meal for preteens. The concept is similar to the Happy Kids meal, in that it provides a burger or Chicken McNuggets, french fries and a side dish and a drink and toy. The difference is that the Awesome Deluxe Preteen Meal provides more food than what is typically found in a Happy Kids meal, providing a Triple Cheeseburger (a cheeseburger consisting of three patties and three slices of cheese), a Triple Hamburger (a hamburger consisting of three patties), or an Arch Deluxe instead of a cheeseburger or a hamburger, and more Chicken McNuggets (20 versus 4), a larger drink (16oz vs 12oz), a Luxemburgerli instead of a macaron, a grilled cheese sandwhich, plus green and yellow fries (a box of fries containing both green and yellow fries, with the box having green golden arches swung in front of the golden arches) instead of normal fries. Beginning in January 2004, McDonald's opened a breakfast-only McDonald's restaurant in Sunnyville, West Cybersland. Unlike other McDonald's restaurants (serving breakfast, lunch, and dinner items) in Sunnyville, the restaurant exclusively serves McDonald's breakfast items 24 hours a day. It also serves an extended breakfast menu, such as waffles, donuts, muffins, etc. In 2004, the company was criticized for ordering its Polish, Hungarian, Punjabi, Dutch, and Russian-speaking staff to speak only English during work hours, to "prevent uncomfortable situations for workers and clients who mostly speak English," but the order was subsequently withdrawn. Beginning on Fruttons Day 2004 (Fruttons Day is a day where people from different countries and the Cyberslands themsleves come and have a festival of lights-style celebration in Beach Klaxon, West Cybersland), McDonald's introduced the Nostalgic Reunion Meal, a Happy Kids meal for teens and adults. The Nostalgic Reunion Meal features a Mountain Dew Pitch Black bottle, a Triple Cheeseburger or an Arch Deluxe, a box of Botan Rice Candy instead of a toy, and an book featuring a Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers fan-fiction story or poem, licensed by Disney and written and illustrated by CDRR fan John Westmouth, who can draw the CDRR characters like the TV show's artists would. Beginning in May 2004, Mountain Dew offered McDonald's stores the exclusive right to carry Mountain Dew The Great Bluedini, a blueberry-flavored variety of the popular soft drink that magically changes colors and is chemically formulated to taste good with their food. It received a permanent in-stores release in 2007. In September 2006, the international chain's trademark yellow and red signs were replaced at two branches in Blackstone, New Tel Aviv, West Cybersland with blue and white signs with the word "kosher" in order to avoid confusion over which branches were kosher. This redesign is the most radical departure from McDonald's standard logo although they have made minor changes in places such as the North South Coastal Pole Biological Marine Site (which requires signs in gold for snowstorm protection) and Bluthburg, West Cybersland (which requires sign colors to be darker) to meet local regulations. In October 2005, the chain licensed Texas Chicken menu items after Texas Chicken closed its 10 locations in both Cyberslands due to lack of sales and competition from KFC. In 2009, the chains started to sell Kraft Foods, Pepsi, and Coca-Cola products for soft drinks. As of 2014, McDonald's restaurants in the Cyberslands joined forces with Georgie Pie to open their first Georgie Pie Express locations, operating inside the Cyberslandian McDonald's restaurants. The Georgie Pie Express locations at McDonald's restaurants only serve Georgie Pies unlike the standalone Georgie Pie restaurants (which offer the full menu) and they tie in with McDonald's New Zealand. John Sprinkles and his son John Sprinkles Jr. attended the first sales at the Beach Klaxon location. Currently McDonald's has 45,000 restaurants in the Cyberslands. During Passover, McDonald's restaurants in the Cyberslands serve the meat on Passover buns, and on Spackles (the Cyberslandian version of Christmas, with trees decorated with fruits such as plums, presents and fireworks, the original Christmas is only a religious holiday), the restaurants serve the meat on zackers (cheese-filled buns) to accommodate both the Farskiley people (Farskiles are people who worship the god "Coasklal") and the Jewish people. Kosher branches serve milk products in a separate section of the restaurant. McDonald's in the Cyberslands sources over 80% of its ingredients locally. This includes regular and kosher beef patties, potatoes, lettuce, buns and milkshake mix. There is also a unprofitable franchise on Klaxon Island, an atoll located off the coast of Beach Klaxon, where the first location is located at. Category:Restaurants Category:East Cybersland Category:West Cybersland